


Draco Flambé a la Potter

by Savva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savva/pseuds/Savva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of drabbles written for Tyche's Drabble A Day FB challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of drabbles written for Tyche's FB challenge.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.
> 
> Million thanks to CRMediaGal for a quick edit.
> 
>  
> 
> **Summary: He was supposed to be the cold one.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: flambe**

**_Draco Flambé a la Potter_ **

 

He was supposed to be a cold one. The one, who always knew how to keep his cool.

 

Well ... He tried his best. Yet, every time he saw him stepping out of the shower, he just couldn't stay calm, and it wasn't even his fault. Seriously. He could swear, Potter did it on purpose. Though, frankly, Draco hadn't figured out how it was possible; but those wicked water trails that trickled down Potter's chest, abdomen, and along the trail of coarse black hair were definitely charmed … because Draco just couldn't stop staring.

 

Fuck. He’s aflame. Again.

 

Draco flambé a la Potter.


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence is Draco’s best friend.
> 
> Prompt word: Silence

**Silence**

 

 

Silence is Draco’s best friend. His chosen strategy, and regardless of how scorching the burning inside his heart is, he sticks to it. Religiously. Because of love … and Potter.

 

It wasn’t on his agenda. Alas, love doesn’t ask. It doesn’t care about Draco’s past. It doesn’t worry about Potter’s future. It demands. It burns, and it can hurt them both. Hence, it’s up to Draco to keep them safe, and those bright sparkles in Potter’s emerald eyes won’t thwart him.

 

It’s for the better. Potter will forget eventually. And Draco? He’ll take the brunt of it. Alone. In silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Million thanks to my wonderful beta krazyredhead0317 for a quick edit.


	3. New Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Potter isn't going to give up. Obviously.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt word: Contract**

**_New Contract_ **

 

 

 

Papers landed on his desk with a smack.

 

 _Great! More documents!_ Draco raised his head, wondering who decided to honour him with more paperwork. Potter’s intense stare stunned him, and he muttered, "What is this?"

 

"Your new contract.”

 

Draco frowned. “What was wrong with my old one?"

 

"It was nulled. You are my new partner..." Uncertainty flashed in Potter’s gaze. "...if you want that, of course. I asked Kingsley, and he approved.”

 

"But… why?"

 

Potter shrugged. “Do you enjoy filing papers for other Aurors?"

 

"No.”

 

“Good.” Potter grinned, before leaving. “See you tomorrow then… partner.”

 

_PARTNER?!_

 

He was fucked. Obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Million thanks to my wonderful beta krazyredhead0317 for a quick edit.


	4. Silence Won’t Get You Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence won’t get you anywhere.
> 
>  **Prompt word:** letter

**_Silence Won’t Get You Anywhere_ **

 

 

Finding a missing student wasn’t their job. Yet, since it was the son of a Death Eater, Aurors were called.

 

“This is nonsense. The boy has never even met his father,” grumbled Draco.

 

Potter nodded. “Yup.”

 

It didn’t take long to find a letter under the mattress. Apparently, hopelessly in love with a Muggle-born, the boy decided to put himself out of misery by dying in the Forbidden Forrest. Stupid! Though, frankly, Draco empathised. He felt similarly sometimes.  

 

They found him. Alive. And before leaving, Potter squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “Talk to her. Silence won’t get you anywhere. _Right,_ _partner_?”

 

**…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Million thanks to my wonderful beta krazyredhead0317 for a quick edit.


	5. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making progress.
> 
> **Prompt word** : violin

**_Baby Steps_ **

 

 

He stared at the old instrument, which was clearly picked up by mistake. There was nothing dark about it – just an old violin. It reminded him about his mother's clavichord, probably because of its honey-hued finish. Perhaps, it had nothing to do with the violin. Maybe he just missed his mum.

 

“Do you play?” Potter interrupted his musings.

 

"What? No. My mother… she played clavichord.” 

 

"Oh. Do you miss her?"

 

_Stupid question!_ Draco thought and was about to rebuke, but sincerity of Potter’s gaze stopped him. “Every day,” he confessed.

 

“Yeah.” Potter sighed, shifting awkwardly. “So… Leaky?”

 

Draco grinned. "Yes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Million thanks to my wonderful beta **krazyredhead0317** for a quick edit.


	6. Potter Can Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Potter can drink. 
> 
> **Prompt word:** coffee

**_Potter Can Drink_ **

 

 

Apparently, Potter can drink. A lot. Who would’ve thought?

 

Draco groans. The headache is killing him. Pouring coffee in a cup, he sinks in a chair. The black steaming liquid splatters in the green cup – ugh, he's pathetic. Taking a sip, Draco closes his eyes, letting caffeine do its job.

 

Yesterday was... interesting. Potter talked nonstop, simultaneously downing shots of Firewhisky. Frankly, Draco didn't hear anything that Potter said. He was too busy fighting an insuperable desire to clasp Potter’s face between his palms and shove his tongue down Potter’s throat.

 

Thankfully, he didn’t do it.

 

Or did he?

 

Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Million thanks to my wonderful beta **krazyredhead0317** for a quick edit.


	7. Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter just can't shut up.
> 
>  **Prompt word** : kiss

**_Shut Up_ **

 

 

The Floo roars. "Malfoy!" comes from the foyer.

 

Draco groans, “Potter.” Just what he needs this morning.

 

Potter appears on the threshold: hair wild, eyes bright, lips puffy. "I reckoned, you had a tad too much...”

 

Staring at Potter’s mouth, Draco doesn’t hear a thing. The same insuperable desire to kiss him is back, only stronger. Fuck! He leaps from his chair and pushes Potter against the wall.

 

The kiss is rough and steamy, and Potter melts into it, pushing his fingers into Draco’s hair. “Took you long enough,” he whispers.

 

“Shut up,” Draco growls and attacks his lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Million thanks to my wonderful beta **krazyredhead0317** for a quick edit.


End file.
